


Tied Up Toy

by OneGoodBoi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Dogs, F/M, Horses, Multi, POV Second Person, Rape, Zoophilia, canine, cum, equine, non-descript character, spreader bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneGoodBoi/pseuds/OneGoodBoi
Summary: You awake to something being not quite right...A short something written while I work on requests. The character is neutral for your own imagination to enjoy.
Relationships: You/Animals
Comments: 6
Kudos: 171





	Tied Up Toy

You awoke, which was strange. When had you gone to sleep? Last you recalled you were out walking since it was a nice sunny day. The second thing you realised is that there's something in your mouth, you tried to reach and grab it but metallic clinking and the tug of a chain stopped you. In fact, it stopped both hands.

You woke up faster now, a cold panic sweeping through you. Your legs jerked and more of that metallic chain clanking reached your ears. You were naked. Completely naked and exposed, bent over what seemed to be a padded barrel or something? Your legs were spread wide open and held there by something strong. No amount of struggling was changing that. Over your torso was a thick, padded and lined leather strap, holding you in place.

Your mouth was gagged, a black rubber ball stuffed between your teeth. So calling for help was useless. The floor was straw, uncomfortable on your knees and shins. How long had you been here? Where were you? How did you get here?

"Mrff!" You tried to call out, even to get the attention of anyone nearby.

The door you couldn't quite see opened and the only sound the followed was the sound of... footsteps? But not human. You twisted the best you could, seeing a couple of horses and some large dogs. The doors closed again, leaving the four animals alone with you.

All of them were male and suddenly very interested in you.

The dogs came over first, two of them, tails up happily and the sniffed you. Tongues lapped at your body, your arms, shoulders, face. They explored you, one going around and sticking his cold nose between your ass cheeks. You shivered and wriggled, trying to dissuade the animal from what came next.

A warm, wet tongue lapped your hole, the muzzle pressing in against it firmer to get a better taste. The tongue pressed inside, licking inside as the animal snorted happily and kept lapping. 

You strained against the binds, trying to yell at the dog to stop and to go away. The other was still licking your body and face, going around to join the other dog licking at you. Two tongues working your hole. One dog stopped licking and you were about to breathe a sigh of relief as the other followed suit... but one of those dogs mounted you suddenly. His hips were thrusting even as his legs hooked over your hips, his claws digging painfully into your thighs.

Tears welled in your eyes as he thrust and thrust, his slick red cock missing it's mark a few times. He dismounted and sniffed your hole again, licking it a few more times before trying again. He pulled himself closer and after a few more thrusts, his speared cock found it's mark. The hot, wet dick pushed inside your unwilling hole.

You yelped against the ball gag as he didn't give you any quarter. He held fast and fucked you hard and deep, panting loudly as his hind legs pawed at your thighs, trying to keep him deep inside and inside. Your hole made lewd wet sounds as the dog ravaged your hole.

The other dog tried to join in, mounting your side and thrusting into the air and half falling until he was around at your face. Your mouth was full, but he mounted you anyway and rubbed his wet dick over your face. It slid all over your cheeks, the friction enough to satisfy his need. 

Something thick and rounded was bumping against your hole from the dog behind you and that dread washed over you again, you knew exactly what that was. Your hole was aching from the rough treatment as it was. A rough thrust and a grunt forced that knot into your hole and you tensed, crying out as it stretched you wide and tightened around the knot.

The dog behind kept thrusting sharply and shallowly, unable to pull the knot out and with a final thrust you felt his warm cum explode inside your hole. It was hot and thick, flowing inside you in spurts.

The dog on your face was thrusting messily, unable to tie with a hole on this end, he just kept thrusting until he came all over your gagged face. Your eyes closed tightly as the hot cum splashed onto your face, the knot resting against the ball gag as you were coated and filled at the same time at both ends.

The dog on your face dismounted, his cock hanging down, spurting cum onto the ground. The other one dismounted and twisted around, ass to ass, the knot tugging at your hole from the inside, cum still spurting inside you. The first dog moved away and sat down, licking himself. The horses attention had been piqued and they'd come over, sniffing at you and the dogs.

The stallions were as curious as the dogs and you just knew if they wanted to fuck you, you couldn't do anything about it. The dog tied with you finally pulled out and you yelped as your hole was stretched wide again to let the deflating knot out. Cum spilled from your sore hole, dripping down onto the ground and down your legs.

The stallions moved in close to nudge and sniff you as the dog moved away to clean himself like the first had. Their hot breath rolled over your body as they sniffed, a thick warm tongue licking your seeping hole. You tensed and quivered, again trying to scare the stallion away from you.

All that did was entice the stallion more and after a few nuzzles, inhalations and a couple of licks, his huge dick was twitching beneath him. He moved closer to you, not needing to rest his weight on you. You were set at the perfect height for both sets of beasts.

He thrust forward, his flat headed cock taking less time to push inside you than the dog. The stretch was sudden and didn't end as he bucked forward and pushed his thick cock inside you. You screamed into the gag, tears streaming down your eyes as he kept pushing deeper. Your hole was not ready for this and it burned as he buried himself, pulling back and pushing deeper in. 

The second stallion was watching and moved around to mount the first stallion, having no trouble thrusting into his ass and bucking deep. The pushes from that horse pushed the stallion inside you deeper and your body rocked with the force against the padded barrel.

The horse chuffed happily as he fucked that tight hole of yours, the only lube the dog cum that remained. Your cries of pain filled the barn with every thrust, the stallions grunting as they both thrust in some semblance of rhythm. Your stomach was bulging with every deep thrust, the medial ring pressing against your entrance before being shoved deeper inside. 

You let out a muffled, choked cry, your hole was burning so painfully and the stallion was still pressing deeper inside you. He was thicker here and he was being pushed deeper from the other horse fucking him. He was thrusting hard, bucking with a snort every time he pushed deeper inside you. 

You could feel something widening inside as the head flared, raking against your walls. The stallion whinnied, his tail swishing against the stallion fucking him as he bucked hard and as deep as he could once more. Cum gushed from his flared head, the stallion behind pushing him a little deeper somehow with his final few thrusts.

Cum built up inside you, swelling your belly, plugged by that thick cock buried fully inside your hole. The pressure inside was getting painful and his flared head dragged along your inner walls as the other stallion came, spilling inside the other horse.

He dismounted, cum splashing from his flared head onto the stallions legs and the ground. Without the other beast keeping him in place, the stallion withdrew from you. The flared head tugged at your hole and stretched it as he pulled out, allowing that pressure to release. 

Thick, hot horsecum leaked out of your aching hole. The internal pressure was relieved and your stomach lost that stretch as the cum splashed onto the ground and dribbled down the back of your legs. The stallions moved away, uninterested now they'd had their release like the dogs.

Your body ached, the cum sticky on your face and still wet on your hole and legs. Your hole was so sore, inside and out. You'd taken no pleasure in any of that at all and you still couldn't get free. 

How long you laid there, naked and cold, you couldn't tell. It was still day time, but what the exact time was? You had no idea. No one had come in to free you or tell you how long you were here for. Although you were sure someone had to be watching, no one would go to this much trouble to not get some enjoyment out of it.

You let your eyes close, exhausted and sore. You couldn't move, but you needed a rest after all of that and your eyes were closing on their own. Just a short rest. Your exhausted body didn't protest and you slipped into an uncomfortable nap.

Something heavy on you jerked you awake and you cried out in surprise as one of the dogs mounted you again, thrusting in without worry this time. Dried cum got slicked because of the dog's wet cock and helped the animal fuck your ravaged hole, claws gripping your hips as he pounded you roughly. The other dog came over and like the horses, mounted the other dog and started fucking him hard. Just like the horses, the dog inside you was pushed deeper inside. Both dogs' hips rutted fast and hard, the pair panting heavily.

The slick cock was thick inside you, thrusting fast and hard. You just lay still, whimpering into the ballgag, exhausted and unable to do anything to stop this anyway. The dog pounded into your hole, the slick thuds shaking your body with every deep thrust. He was bigger than the other dog, you think and with him being pushed so deep inside you, the knot swelled inside. 

It tugged at your hole as it swelled to the biggest size, filling you as the dog humped quickly, the other dog doing the same, his knot swollen inside the other animals ass. They both trust hard and fast, desperately reaching that point and cumming hard. More cum spilled into your body, spurt after spurt of hot cum spreading across your insides. The dog was tied inside you and the other dog, still mounted, was tied to the dog between you both. 

The two animals panted, tails wagging as their cum spilled out from their tapered cocks, dicks twitching with each spurt. They pulled out together, cum spilling from your ravaged hole and the dog who just fucked you. It dripped down your legs and pooled with the rest on the floor.

If the despair that washed over you was right, then this would be your life now. A toy on display for the animals bought into the barn to fuck at will.


End file.
